Project Abstract Using next-generation sequencing (NGS) technology, the whole genome sequencing (WGS) of food-borne pathogens provides a much higher level of resolution for typing than conventional typing methods including pulse field gel electrophoresis (PFGE) and multilocus sequence typing (MLST). MiSeq is commonly used for WGS of food-borne pathogens. Among the Vet-LIRN network laboratories, only a few have MiSeq, however, most do not have mainly due to cost. To increase the WGS testing capability of Vet-LIRN network laboratories, this study will propose evaluation of another new less expensive Illumina sequencer MiniSeq for WGS of foodborne pathogens. The cost of MiniSeq is half of MiSeq. If the MiniSeq provides relatively comparable features for WGS of food-borne pathogens, Vet-LIRN network laboratories may purchase and use MiniSeq for case investigations, which eventually increases Vet-LIRN network test capacity.